The present invention relates to an open-end spinning apparatus and more particularly to an open-end apparatus including a spinning compartment, yarn withdrawal rolls and a winding device. A yarn storage device is disposed between yarn withdrawal rolls and the winding device. A knock-off motion is positioned between the spinning compartment and withdrawal rolls.
It is known to provide a yarn storage device between the delivery rollers and the winding device of an open end spinning apparatus (DT-AS No. 2,221,316, DT-OS No. 2,242,151). In the first case, a long length of yarn cannot be stored for reasons of space. Moreover, there is the risk that the yarn stored in the suction tube will form loops and knots. In the second case, while a large amount of yarn can be stored, it requires a yarn-curling compartment for storing the yarn which alters the appearance of the yarn. Such an alteration of the appearance of the yarn is only acceptable or desirable in the rarest of cases.
It is also known to use so-called roller stores in winding devices (DT-OS No. 2,335,204). In the event of a yarn breakage, however, it is very difficult to find the yarn on the roller store in order to supply it to the spinning apparatus for piecing.
It is also known to connect a yarn gripper to a knock-off motion, which yarn gripper prevents the yarn from leaving the yarn withdrawal tube in the event of a yarn breakage occurring (DT-PS No. 1,560,304), so that piecing can be effected automatically. However, such a device only works at low yarn withdrawal speeds. With the high yarn withdrawal speeds possible today, it is impossible to prevent the yarn from leaving the yarn withdrawal tube in this manner.